


of warm coffee afternoons

by churningwishes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Lots of it, M/M, Soft cuddling, after tormenting my soul writing the sakuatsu car chase, comfort cuddling, good luck guys, hey welcome to v dying, i decided to treat myself to not so rarepair, i don't ship them but still, i dunno why i did this, it's like a steamroller, man i love their dynamic, not edited, really metaphorical, ushioi - Freeform, very ooc but hey, yea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churningwishes/pseuds/churningwishes
Summary: This was unexpected for both of them, but who else should they seek comfort from but each other?
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	of warm coffee afternoons

**Author's Note:**

> me again, hi.
> 
> after i got relatively some attention on my sakuatsu word vomit i decided that i really like the ship ushioi, maybe bc i'm a sucker for two assholes who find relief and comfort in each other. maybe not just to ruin each others' lives or get into a relationship but i just really love the idea of two characters just relaxing, two characters who have a very flimsy yet strongly played dynamic.
> 
> do i ship it? yea? kinda? i dunno, i'm more iwaoi but multishipper galore, hooray. anyway, i've ranted on long enough, i just really like the dynamic the two share and wanted to portray it in the way i know best: dragging my single heart through the dirt for these two.
> 
> as usual, feel free to point out any mistakes in the comments but make sure to tell me where they are because i'm an idiot <33 
> 
> yea. okay. maybe i'll write a sequel to this, i dunno. 
> 
> please don't reproduce, copy, translate, upload, take idea of (without explicit permission) in any shape way or form. thanks! <3 happy reading!

He didn't know what he was doing here, but he loved it.

Fingers entangled, Oikawa shifted his hand so his fingers was relaxed in between Ushijima's. The latter was dozing off, one arm splayed on his chest and tangled into Oikawa's hair.

He was lying on his stomach, heart beating rhythmically on Ushijima's positioned arm, angled at a degree which made it oddly comfortable for both of them.

As much as Oikawa hated Ushijima, he had to admit, this was content.

It wasn't so much hate as it was self-hatred. He hated the fact that Ushijima had this blatant strong talent about him and the warm security he brought, that Oikawa could never counter. Just as he had worked his ass off to get to where he was now, he felt just as defeated as he was when Kageyama, his junior, his so-called student, outplayed him in the most condescending way possible. He didn't even get to finals.

Perhaps his fingers had tightened during this train of thought, for Ushijima stirred the slightest bit, Oikawa tensing slightly, tugging at the other's hand, who was wrapped around his own. He brought it closer to his face, resting the side of Ushijima's thumb on the tip of his nose, breathing out softly, yet audibly. To this, Ushijima didn't respond. 

Just as Hinata loved Kageyama, Sakusa loved one of the Miya twins (he was far too distracted by the way Ushijima had curled his hand tighter into his hair) and the way Bokuto would look at Akaashi when he did something well, Oikawa felt an alarming attachment to the younger man. It probably wasn't the same connection, but nonetheless, he just wanted to spend forever here, lying on this position, Ushijima dozing off with the magazine he was reading set aside, a warm summer breeze fluttering the curtains, and the sun sprawled perfectly on their position.

Oikawa didn't like cuddling this much, he was sure, but something about Ushijima's warmth was far more than Iwa-chan could ever give him.

The terrifying thought slid into his mind as his eyes flew open, anger at himself ripping through his veins and self-hatred boiling at the pit of his stomach. It was bad enough he was inferior to so many naturally-talented people but the cruel flame of dragging his longtime friend and lover into this had destroyed all respect he had for himself, the careful pride and dignity he had stacked among years.

He gritted his teeth, Ushijima stirring once more as Oikawa shifted with visible discomfort. With the last ounce of self-pity he had, he forced himself to lay still, making sure Ushijima was drifting off into a doze again. 

To be fair, he and Iwaizumi had long since known they were an open relationship, despite not acknowledging it. They both understood their dynamic and how well they worked together and that the time they spent together should be at least broken up slightly so it wouldn't become insufferable. However, the thought of Iwa-chan finally figuring out it was with Ushijima he spent his Monday afternoons with shattered Oikawa's heart. What would he think?

Shaking thoughts of it away, Oikawa turned his head to stare at the capturing beauty that was Ushijima's. Perhaps he was not smooth or drastically handsome in society like the way Oikawa was, but he had a homey feel to him, the kind that made your self-worth soar, the kind that when he wrapped his arms around you you wanted him to never let go. He had such an impeccable warmth and a bluntness in the way he talked it was a wonder that he would spare even the tiniest of times for Oikawa.

Long since having known he was regarded as cute, Oikawa always built his confidence on the attractiveness of girls to him, though Ushijima was different. He built a strong foundation on himself rather than Oikawa, who depended on others to keep his happiness levels high. They were two incredibly different people yet they were so alike. 

Ushijima stirred just the slightest bit as he let his head fall towards his shoulder, leaning closer to Oikawa just the tiniest bit. The man felt himself smile, his cheek warm against the comforter. His left leg was just grazing Ushijima's, and his eyes were raking over every little detail he could take in from the other.

God, if love was a galaxy and Ushijima was a sun, Oikawa knew he would spin circles fervently around him, despite the obvious rivalry they had. 

_Should've come to Shiratorizawa, my ass,_ Oikawa thought grimly. 

If he knew this was what was waiting for him, Oikawa wouldn't have hesitated to throw away his turquoise uniform and launch himself into the purple uniform's arm (as ugly as they are, the wearer wasn't, and that was reason enough).

As self-destructive this behavior was, Oikawa also knew it was healing, even the slightest bit. Just the quiet acceptance the two had when Oikawa would wrap his arms around Ushijima, letting tears leak through more often than not, was harshly enrapturing in its own way. He knew Ushijima, despite his obvious superiority, understood Oikawa, and let him bask in that general sense of security once every week.

It had become an understood agreement between the two, having no fear of being caught, for they were in the comfort of each other's arms, and Oikawa was sure Ushijima would ward off all the bad things in life, just as Ushijima felt the same for him. 

It wasn't his fingers that tightened this time as Ushijima's once relaxed fingers wrapped even tighter around Oikawa's hand, his eyes twitching slightly at the feeling. He didn't have to open his eyes just yet. No, he didn't want to wake up. Not yet. Not now. Not ever.

What was this? It wasn't love. Oikawa didn't feel his heart hammering in his chest for Ushijima as he did for Iwaizumi, in fact, he was relieved he didn't feel it. While with love he felt like he had his back pinned to the wall, blindfolded as unpredictable attacks of soft smiles of yearning came and went like the wind, but with Ushijima, he only felt the sweet longing and the nostalgia one felt sitting on a sun-soaked balcony, rocking on a chair, tea in hand. Alone, yes, but not truly. Not with the countless arms that were wrapped around him, the tangled scent of warmth that was mixed in with a tinge of sweat. 

God, this wasn't love. And it would never be, they both knew. But it was comfort, it was solace. It was the sweetness of bitter tea, the beauty of a ragged crow, the elegance of a shattered mirror.

Ushijima had picked up the pieces Oikawa had left behind and had placed them back into their position, all without him knowing. He had slotted in happy memories where Iwa-chan couldn't, he had mended the broken parts everyone else had left alone, for no one could break Oikawa's walls, except for Shiratorizawa's ace. 

Bastard.

He clung on tighter to the memory of security within Ushijima, the quiet feeling of authority, despite him constantly antagonizing and criticizing Oikawa's decision for going to Seijoh instead of Shiratowizara (and still not making it to the Nationals - though this was a touchy subject for Oikawa, and Ushijima knew to stop making fun of him for it, at least during these times). 

Ushijima stirred.

Oikawa knew it was time for him to leave.

Slow, deliberate, reluctant movements. Ushijima let his eyes sleepily open, catching on what felt like a whiff of a dream.

Oikawa stood in the doorway, illuminated by the shadows and the contrast of his lightly-colored uniform. His face was that of regret? Ushijima couldn't pinpoint it, but it was too late.

Oikawa had left, tearing the sense of completion away from him.

This wasn't love, this was just their standard Monday afternoon. Of warm coffee and daisy flower crowns. 

Never of love. 

**Author's Note:**

> taking girlfriend applications now, i want this to happen to me please :(
> 
> sun soaked cuddles on a warm bed during a summer afternoon sounds like .. bliss.


End file.
